


Donut.

by DangerousDaydreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, London, Muggle London, Rugby, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousDaydreams/pseuds/DangerousDaydreams
Summary: George Weasley happens upon a game he had never seen before while walking in London, he gets close to a player.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Kudos: 6





	Donut.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote it! Sorry y'all!

George Weasley was near the old Order house, he’d wanted to get out and be alone so he thought why not walk around like a regular person. He could always try to find more supplies for the shop while he was out. On his way west from the house where he knew there would be a shop that would have something he could pick up he passed a field where a sports game was going on though he couldn’t tell what it was. It took him a minute to do it but he crossed the street and joined the other spectators.

It was a women’s rugby game and it was finishing up, after a particularly brutal ruck you tagged out and ran back to the sidelines. Your team was up by a significant amount but they always finished through even if it meant it getting extra dirty. This meant in the ruck you had absolutely been wrecked and your body was hurting but it was typical. Taking off your jersey you went to throw it in the pile when you saw a new guy staring at you, you didn’t think much of it because you were in a sports bra and terribly dirty. You threw the jersey in the pile, hooked your mouth guard on your sports bra, and grabbed a water bottle when he spoke to you.

“Hey uh you’ve got blood behind your ear.” He seemed terribly nervous which wasn’t normal for the crowd that was normally around. 

You put a couple of fingers behind your right ear and you felt the stickiness of the blood, you looked at your fingers and then wiped your hand on your leg much to his horror. “It happens, but thanks for letting me know.” You went to turn away but stopped, “Are you one of our new kids boyfriends?”

George was in the middle of a lot of feelings, the sight of blood near ears made him feel some type of way and also the fact that you were talking to him so openly was a bit of a shock. “No I just saw the game and I’d never seen this sport before.” 

“It’s rugby! If you have any questions let me know.” You smiled brightly at him, he seemed terribly nervous but maybe he wasn’t confident around women so you brushed it off. As a principle you were always kind to those who were kind to you. You turned back to the game and the time clock was running down quickly. Your other teammates had already started drinking further down the sidelines, you chuckled to yourself and glanced over to the line. It was a blowout game and you were thrilled by the progress your team was making this season. You turned back to the stranger who seemed just as confused as before.

“How does it work?” George was more confused as your team scored a try.

“Isn’t that a good question” He looked at you “You run straight with the ball but you can only pass backwards, a try is a score, and when someone makes a penalty we go into a ruck.” When his face didn’t change you knew that he hadn’t been exposed to rugby at all previously. “I’m sorry I know it a lot.”

George smiled at your attempts to be helpful, “I played a confusing sport in school so it’s all good.”

You stuck your hand out to him “They call me Donut, stick around after the game I’ll tell you some cool stuff.”

He laughed at the nickname “George”, he shook your hand and watched as you ran back onto the field with a bunch of similarly dressed women. You were terribly odd, incredibly kind but not what he was expecting to encounter with his detour. He wanted to leave but felt like he had promised not to yet. The other spectators started leaving and the field emptied to leave what he assumed was your team and himself.

After doing the debrief the team decided to meet up in the usual pub for the social, you along a couple of others shucked your rugby shorts and put on some streetwear. This also shocked George as Quidditch players never did that out in the open, though he had to remind himself he wasn’t watching Hogwarts aged people. You went to him with a ball in one hand and your duffel slung over your shoulder, he noticed the embroidered DONUT across the side of the bag. “George do you drink?” George nodded, what was he getting himself into. “Great we’re going to the pub but uh be aware some of the girls have been drinking since we got up this morning.”

You beckoned him to follow you while you followed your teammates as they poured out of the field and to the pub a few blocks away. You turned to him again “Where ya from George?”

George hesitated, not sure if it was a great idea to say the real place or if it was better to lie to you. “Devon, but I’m staying in London now.”

“Nice, you remind me a lot of someone I went to school with so hopefully you live up to expectations.”

“What expectations?”

You elbowed him slightly, laughing softly, “That’s for you to find out right?”

George smiled, he really hadn’t interacted with muggles at all like this which to say he wasn’t having a nice time. He was just truly surprised that you were so open, kind, and welcoming to him when all he did was watch a little bit of your game. “I guess so.”

The group had arrived at the pub which had stairs going down into, it was mid-day on a Saturday so it wasn’t terribly busy but there were a few others inside. You grabbed your usual wall table as the others filled up the middle of the room, normally you sat here with your friend Biggie but she’d moved across the country about a month ago leaving you normally pretty lonely but now you’ve got someone to annoy. George slipped into the chair as the team captain made some announcements, it didn’t take long before everyone had a pint and a few got food.

“If you’re from Devon then what brings you all the way out here?”

“Uh just looking for stuff for my shop..”

You nodded with the drinks you were taking, it was very obvious that he wasn’t used to just drinking straight beer but you weren’t gonna fault him on that. “Impressive owning your own sharp at our age, what’s it all about?”

He was hesitating but it seemed as if you were being genuine with him, it was hard to find that in strangers especially when everyone knew exactly who he is plus you hadn’t brought up his ear which he was definitely not ready to talk about. “It’s a joke shop, so like pranks and things like that.”

You smiled, “That’s cool, I remember going to one down by my house as a kid that was awesome.”

The pause between you two was filled by the sounds of some of your teammates getting rough with each other which you cringed at.

“So what do you do?”

“I’m in university, but I want to open a quilting shop when I’m done next year.”

“How’d you get involved with this?” The two of you looked at the girls who were chugging out of their cleats. 

“I got recruited to be a prop a couple of years ago at the gym” His face was confused again so you chuckled “Prop is a position, it’s why I got a cut behind the ear today.”

George nodded “Do you normally get hurt during games?”

“Eh, it depends on who we play and how many times we go into a ruck.” You dug into your bag and pulled out a piece of paper “Here’s our game schedule for the rest of this season you should try to come to some of them, maybe it’ll make more sense if you see it more.”

You handed the piece of paper to him and he took it, looking it over pretty quickly before folding it and putting it in his pocket, “That sounds nice.”  
You two continued to drink quietly as you watched your teammates make fools of themselves, only after a little while did someone start crying. George looked to you again “A lot of these girls use the sport to escape things they’re dealing with so sometimes when they get drunk it all just spills out.”

“Do you do that?”

You shrugged and nodded, “Yeah but don’t we all have things we are trying to get away from?”

George nodded but didn’t say anything but he put his hand on your elbow. You smiled and stayed quiet as well. The crowd started to calm down so you decided it was time to leave, you jammed the rugby ball into your bag and finished your pint. You didn’t drink like some of the other girls did everyday, it just wasn’t healthy and your body couldn’t handle it.

You looked at George, “I’ve have to take the tube back to my place so I’m going to leave before it gets too crowded.”

George nodded and stood up, you followed and said your goodbyes before heading up the stairs. George was behind you and had a hand on your lower back when you tripped on an uneven step, when the two of you made it outside you looked to him. He seemed so reserved when he didn’t want to be, you wondered where that was coming from. 

“Where are you headed now?”

“I think I’ll go look for stuff for my shop now.”

“Great. I’ve got university work so I hope you have more fun than me.” You were about to turn and leave when he caught your arm.

“When can I see you again?” You smiled, he was sweet and really seemed like he needed the friendship or companionship really. 

“You’ll know where I’ll be” You left heading to the underground station a couple blocks away, you were sad you hadn’t asked for his contact information but if he was really that interested in you he’d show up to the next match.

The next weekend he was there, you ended up playing a lot more in that game than expected so you weren’t able to talk to him until after the game. George came over to you when you were changing and told you how good you did, you laughed a bit at that. With your sweats on you went back to the same pub and did the same thing again though you stayed longer than you expected talking to him. It was darkening outside so you asked him to walk you to the station a few blocks away. When you stopped walking just outside the station he’d kissed you, bold but you were okay with it. You told him that he should do that more the next time you saw him, you squeezed his hand and left to catch a train. George was thrilled that you were obviously into him.

A few games of doing the same thing, he seemed more confident when he’d shown up, though not sure what to cheer at he mostly stayed quiet. You explained a ruck to him and the next time you were up in one you heard him cheering your name which was really nice. You’d kissed him after the game for the first time which was going to lead to some questions later on but you were okay with that. Kissing had turned into something a bit more but you hadn’t really pushed it, you were adults you could date as you pleased.

“What’s your real name?” You looked over to George who was looking at you.

“Oh, F/N L/N, sorry so many people here call me Donut I forgot you didn’t know.” He squeezed your hand

“My last name is Weasley if that makes you feel better”

“I like it.”

That day you’d had a particularly rough game and you were ready to take a shower only a few minutes after you had sat down. You raised your eyebrows at George weighing the options of what you were about to say.

“Do you want to get out of here and go to my flat?” George’s face twitched in a way you weren’t expected but he nodded quickly. 

It turns out he’d never taken the tube so that was a whole ordeal and required you to hold his hand so he wouldn’t get lost. It was a little confusing because who lived in London and wasn’t taking the tube, you accepted that maybe he just walked or rode a bike. Though he didn’t seem to mind that especially by the way he stood so closely behind you. It took a little longer than usual but you finally made it to your stop at the exit of the station. You dropped his hand to readjust your duffle bag from one shoulder to another, though you didn’t notice his disappointment. A few blocks and a couple of flights of stairs later you were at your flat, it was a one bedroom you’d gotten from your aunt so it was rent controlled it was the only way you could afford it. Opening the door you were greeted by your cat who took an immediate liking to the new visitor.

“This is Pancake” You said as you threw your bag to the floor, “She’s terribly friendly if you’re not allergic.”

George had already kneeled down to pet the cat who was eating up the attention. “I think we are good friends already” He looked up at you and smiled, it was that smile that always got you.

“I’m going to shower so you can snoop or whatever you boys do while you’re alone in a girls place.” You laughed heartily at yourself, some George enjoyed, before disappearing behind a door. 

George couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in a muggle flat, well probably the Dursley house but it had been emptied out before they got there. He shivered with the memories of that night. You still hadn’t asked about his ear and didn’t seem bothered by it in the least which he was grateful for. He looked around at the decorations on the walls, mostly pictures of the rugby team and only a couple of just yourself. He went to the couch and sat down, Pancake following right behind him, and he wondered why he was being this vulnerable with someone like you. George liked you, he somehow trusted you in ways he didn’t his family, and he wanted to keep seeing you. 

It took you a couple of minutes to wash your hair and scrub your body clean, you were able to wring your hair out well before getting dressed. You really hope he hadn’t left so when you walked back into the living room you were relieved to see him chilling on the couch.

“I think this is the cleanest I’ve ever seen you,” George quipped as you came over to sit next to him, stretching out but wincing when you felt a wrong move.

“Oh so you’re saying you don’t prefer me dirty” You elbowed him lightly “I do promise I shower throughout the week though I know it probably doesn’t look like it.” It probably was the first time he’d encountered you clean enough to touch without fear of actual dirt getting on all of his clothes though it didn’t ever deter him. 

George wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into him. You relaxed your back into this chest, you were really hoping he wouldn’t murder you right now. “I mean you smell terribly good right now but I think you’re very attractive either way.”

You smiled and grabbed his right hand “Well thank you, I could say the same thing for you.”

George pulled you in tighter, he relished in the feeling of you in his arms he hadn’t felt that in a while and he really didn’t want to let go. “I really like you.”

“Oh really” You turned your head to look at him “I like me too”, you laughed but saw the look on his face so you shifted your body to face him. You kissed him and put both of your hands on his face when you pulled back, “George I like you a lot, I wouldn’t have invited you here if I didn’t.”

George smiled again, he still wasn’t used to the constant jokes again, it’d been years since he had that in his life in a way he had enjoyed. He let his hands fall down your abdomen resting on your waist, his heartbeat rapid in his chest. You kissed him again and his grip on your waist tightened. He kissed you back with a passion you hadn’t experienced with him before, he pulled you onto his lap and you weren’t sure what to do with your hands as they left his face. He bit at your lip and you accidentally moaned into his mouth which turned something in him. He pulled back from you and you raised your eyebrows. 

“Are you okay with this?” You nodded and kissed him again. He slipped his hand under your shirt and swept his hands over your bare skin. He’d seen you mostly naked already which you were fine with, so him getting so bold wasn’t a huge step. His body physically twitched when his hands found no bra, he continued on his handsy mission. You pulled back and took off your shirt, he pulled you in to kiss you again. His pants grew tighter as he groped you enthusiastically. He pulled back for just a second as he lost his shirt too before crashing his lips back onto yours, he slipped a hand into your shorts and was terribly excited to find no underwear here as well. 

You were absolutely throbbing by the time he’d gotten his fingers into you, he latched his mouth and teeth to your neck. You threw your head back and moaned when he hit the correct spots, he very quickly found the right rhythm pushing you over the edge. You cried out and grabbed onto him, he pulled you into a kiss. He pulled his hand out of your shorts and you pulled away to catch your breath. “Fuck George, I would’ve let you do that sooner if I had known.” You put your head into the crook of his neck.

“Can I fuck you?” You weren’t expecting him to straight up ask but the thought was nice. You rolled off of him and shucked your pants off, when you turned back to him he was entirely naked. It seemed odd how fast he was undressed but hey it might’ve been a long time since the last time he’d done anything and seemed very motivated. 

He was incredibly fit and his dick, oh shit his dick was big, you shuddered at the notion that he was going to put that whole thing in you. He reached out and pulled you back on top of him, he went to kiss you but you went digging in the side table to get some lube. You scooted back and squirted a large amount onto him, he shuddered as you spread it all over him. It only took you a minute but you were sinking onto him, he muttered as he watched but soon reattached himself to your neck. He was definitely leaving some marks but he didn’t care, he felt so good with someone he felt such affection for, someone who wanted to be around him for just him. He let you ride for a few minutes before taking your hips in his hands and slamming into you, your moans were continuous in his ear and when you started begging him he took it to the next level. Your head was thrown back and he was seeing the marks on your neck, he was sweating and was panting, he was about to cum. You snapped your head back and looked him in the eyes, you said just a few words that pushed him over the edge, “George please cum in me .” He slammed into with such force you thought he’d knock you over. 

George was not prepared for today, he really hadn’t thought he’d make it this far even after that first kiss turned into snogging sessions on the street. He felt like he was on another level when he orgasmed, pulling you in close when he was pumping cum into you. He did say something he definitely didn’t mean to say right then, “Fuck… I love you.” Your heart skipped a beat, well a few beats but you didn’t let it change what you were doing. After his final thrusts you stayed in his lap, dick still in you but you wrapped your arms around him you weren’t sure what to say. It took a minute before he spoke again but he was still catching his breath. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean-”

You cut him off, your body shaking “It’s okay George” you kissed his forehead “I love you too”. He hugged you tightly and you kissed him again. It took another few minutes before either of you moved, he slipped out of you and you stood up to go to the bathroom. When you came back you laid down across him and he ran his hands through your hair. “I meant what I said George.”

“I know me too. I just didn’t mean to say it like that.” George continued to stroke your hair, he seemed heavily relaxed compared to others.

“You should come around more often then. To be fair I know very little about you in depth.” George nodded and looked down at your still naked body, you were covered in bruises and light cuts from the game earlier. There were also scars that he hadn’t noticed before.

“I promise I will..”

It was a couple of months later and you were on the pitch running drills before the game when you noticed your ginger boy with two other older people, holy shit was that his parents? You turned your head back and finished off the drill. You wanted to go over to him but you knew you were about to have a rough game ahead of you so you cleared your head and went to get a jersey. 

It was a rough day, you had taken some bad hits and there were so many ruck formations. You felt angry which normally motivated you but you were on top of your game so it wasn’t a surprise when you ended up caked in dirt. The game ended and the team had won by a single try, you celebrated on the field but you weren’t terribly excited to meet whoever George had brought with in. You spit your mouth guard into your bag and were in the middle taking your jersey off when you heard George approach. 

You threw your jersey into the pile next to you and turned to greet George. You smiled heartily when you saw his face and he was followed by his guests. “F/N these are my parents, Molly and Arthur.”

You stuck your hand out but retracted quickly when you saw how dirty you were. “Sorry about that it rained yesterday-” You cut yourself off, “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

His dad spoke up first “How exactly does this game work exactly?”

You laughed, “I don’t think anyone really knows” you looked to George before continuing. “I’m joking but it’s kind of complicated. I don’t think I could summarize it well to you.” 

Arthur nodded along, “Are you supposed to get hit that much?”

You were so happy to have someone engage with you on it. “Yes Mr. Weasley, getting hit isn’t even that bad if you do it right but the ruck- the huddle thing, that hurts.”

It took you a minute to realize you were wearing only a sports bra and very small rugby shorts in front of his parents so you grabbed your sweats from your bag. You pulled them on and it was obvious that they weren’t sure where to go with the conversation. “I hope George didn’t drag you all the way here just for a rugby game.”

When you were less outwardly dirty George came over to hug you, “My dad has never seen a rugby game so I thought I’d bring both of them, and to meet you of course!” You beamed up at him until you heard your name being called by your team. You looked over and somehow they already have pitchers of beer. You excused yourself and hopped part of the way over as you took one of your cleats off. 

You had been voted the player of the game so you had to go chug beer out of your cleat. A task you were happy to do as is tradition but of course it was the one time George brought his parents with him. 

“Why does it say donut on her bag George?” Molly asked George when you had left, Arthur chuckled to himself when he saw you hopping on one foot trying to get a shoe off.

“That’s what they call her on the team, I have no idea why.” George beamed as he looked from you to his mom. “What do you think?”

You had started your cleat chug though you did come close to throwing up as some mud had mixed it. You gagged when you finished but you did it and told them you might have to leave early because of George. On your way back you took off your other shoe so you could put on your slides to walk out of the field. You caught just what Molly had to say, “She’s very interesting George but do you think she’s worth it, like the one?”

You acted like you hadn’t heard what she said and smiled brightly when you returned, you got your slides out and threw your cleats into the bag. You threw the bag over your shoulder, “Can I invite you all with us to the pub to get something to drink?”

Molly and Arthur looked at George who nodded enthusiastically, they nodded and you led the way. George slipped his arm around you as you walked, you looked up at him and he was so happy. He noticed you staring and he kissed you quickly, “Don’t stare for too long or you’ll get stuck looking at me forever.”

You elbowed him lightly, “Maybe that’s what I’m going for.” 

You held the door open for the three of them with George heading to your normal table. You stopped by the bar and ordered for the table before heading over, slipping into the seat next to George. 

“Tell us dear, what are you planning on doing after school?” She said it oddly like she wasn’t sure you were in school.

“I want to open a quilt shop eventually but I’ve got a job lined up at SAP until then.” They looked confused, where did they live to not know about SAP, “It’s a german software company, it’s a good stable place to work.”

The beers came to the table and they looked bewildered but you took it in stride, not everyone lives the same way you did or have access to the technology. Arthur spoke up after taking a sip which it was apparent no one in the family drank this type of beer,“Do you have family here in london?”

You shook your head, “I don’t have any family in London or even England really” you paused “It’s not anything bad but my parents went back to the States a few years ago and my brother is in the Netherlands, I just can’t see them.”

“What’s your brother doing in the Netherlands?” Molly followed up.

“He’s my twin brother” the look on their faces did not react to that fact well so you continued quickly, “He’s working for their Prime Minister currently.” They nodded to that, you were getting increasingly uncomfortable. What did they know but you not, did they already really not like you, what were you doing wrong. The tension was increasingly worrying. 

George put his hand on your leg, you looked at him and he started a more general small talk with his parents about his shop which confirmed that it was real for the first time. You stayed quiet as you could until it was generally time to go. You excused yourself to the bathroom first and you scrubbed you hands and neck before exiting where you found George waiting on you just outside. 

“Geez it’s like you like me or something how much you wait for me” You teased him. 

“You know I do” He pulled you into a kiss and you wrapped your arms around his neck, he picked you up briefly. You didn’t see his parents watching the interaction, he set you down and you laughed hard. He handed you your bag and headed over to the base of the stairs to leave. Once outside it got awkward again. 

“I don’t know what you all have planned for the rest of the day but I need to go shower, so it's been wonderful meeting you both. I would love to do dinner sometime if possible sometime soon.” You looked to George who nodded in agreement. You shook both of their hands and said goodbyes before turning to go to your station.

“Yeah, she’s absolutely the one.” You didn’t acknowledge that you had heard him say it but internally your heart flew to the stars. 

There was a knock on your flat door much later that night that you hadn’t been expecting, when you opened the door George attacked you with kisses. It took you a few minutes to pull away from him even slightly. “Love, let me breathe!” He laughed as you caught your breath.

“You were absolutely amazing today” George still had his hands on you pulling your body in close. 

“George I love you dearly but what’s all this flattery for? Also why did you bring your parents to a game without telling me first!”

“It wasn’t on purpose they showed up to the shop when I was coming to see you and they just came along” He kissed you again “I hope it wasn’t too much, I know how they can be.”

You kissed him back “It was fine I was just a little confused.” You walked the two of you into the living room and pushed him into the couch, sitting on his lap. 

George pulled you closer to him “You are one of the most amazing women I’ve ever met. I’m so lucky to call you mine.” You slid a hand up his shirt.

“Oh I am yours?” George nodded and he pulled you into another kiss, you slid your hand down over his crotch which he responded well to. 

“You’re all mine” He whispered to you before biting at your neck.

You pulled away and started at his pants, pulling his pants and underwear down past his knees. He became very hard very quickly once exposed, you kneeled down in front of him, you took his dick in your hand and started pumping. He moaned and petted your head, you knew what was going to happen soon. You leaned forward and licked at the head, his body shuddered. Slowly but surely you work your way down the shaft before taking him in your mouth. He took a handful of your hair as you bobbed your head up and down. He let you go on for a while before taking a stronger grip and you looked up to him, his dick twitched with the act. Thrusting into your mouth slowly but he increased the speed, you focused on your breathing as he started getting sloppy. You looked back up at him and his moan was obvious that he was getting close to cumming. It wasn’t long after that, that he shoved your head all the way down onto his dick and released a load into your throat. When he was done you flopped next to him on the couch where he pulled you in close.

“You’re never going to get rid of me if we keep doing that.” You just smiled and he peppered your face with kisses. Once he calmed down from his orgasm, he pulled his pants back up and pulled you up into his lap. “What are you thinking love?”

“Why did your parents react that way when I mentioned my twin brother?” You felt him tense up at the question but seemed to build up the confidence to tell you.

“Because I had a twin brother, Fred, who died a couple of years ago.” You looked up at him and he looked relieved to have told you. 

“Do you want mine, I mean he’s okay but if you want him I can let you have him.” You were hoping that would lighten the mood and it almost did.

“I think I’m good, I can only handle one of you at a time,” He paused, “What happened with him, it’s also how I lost my ear.” You took a hold of his hand and squeezed it.

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“I think I need to” You sat up and faced him, he continued. “You’re so open to me and I haven’t told you enough about me.” George hesitated but continued “My family is hesitant to trust others especially after losing Fred. I miss Fred terribly but you made me feel something again.”

You took a hold of his hands, “You’re a wonderful person and I’m glad I’ve been a good influence on you.”

“That’s why I want you to be mine love, like only mine so I can tell you more of me.”

You scrunch your forehead in confusion, “What are you going on about?”

“I want you to marry me, I want all of you.” George was so excited about it.

“George- I want you but we haven’t known each other for very long.” His face fell slightly “Is it a good idea?”

“Yes, I want you. There’s no reason to wait.”

“I’m not saying no but I want to get my degree and-”

“We can make sure you do that.” 

“George I will absolutely marry you-” You couldn’t finish your sentence as George pulled you into a tight hug, he was so outwardly happy that it felt like you were soaking it up. He kissed you and held very tightly, you were still concerned about how fast you were moving though that seemed to be his style. You knew he was genuine in his love for you but it almost seemed like he was running from his grief by asking you to marry him.


End file.
